Ask Rinny!
by Epic-Pachirisu15
Summary: Rin was a girl who gave the best advice. What happens when she becomes the new advice columnist in the school newspaper? Will Len finally confess his true feelings to Rin? Noncest, BTW. Terrible summary, I know.
1. I'll Be Your Anne!

**Hey! What's up and happenin'! Soo, I've been obsessing over Vocaloid since the start of 2012, and I'm thinking, "Why haven't I written a Vocaloid fanfic?" And VOILA! A new story! **

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid. It's too awesome to be owned by me.

_Ask Rinny!_

_Chapter 1: I'll be your Anne!_

**Rin's POV**

Finally, the end of the school day. I practically ran out of English class, went to my locker to get my math book, and started to walk home.

Halfway out of the school, I heard someone calling me.

"Rinny Rin Rin!" I recognized the voice immediately. I turned around and saw one of my best friends, Miku, running up to me.

I stopped walking to let her catch up to me. When she finally did, she was sweating and panting, but quickly gained her composure. "Help me, Rinny!"

I sighed. "Let me guess. You want me to give you advice again?" I asked. She nodded happily. "Exactly!"

I smiled. It's nice to help a friend. Especially a friend like Miku. She's so kind. Whenever I give her advice, she always pays it back by helping me with math and history, which I am terrible at. "Well, what do you need?" I asked her.

She started to explain the situation. "Oh, well, you see, one of my pen pals has this annoying habit of stealing other people's friends, then ditching them after they ditched their original friend. I don't really know how or why she does it. She asked me for help, but I don't really know what to tell her. How can she stop?"

I thought for a moment. "Well, she either fears commitment with a friend, or she has a thrill, or a habit, of stealing someone else's friends. Either way, since she knows it's a problem, she's very close to stopping it. Tell her to make a serious effort in stopping, or she won't have any friends at all." I said.

Miku nodded. "I'll tell her just that. Thank you so much, Rin! How will I repay you again?"

"Well, I have a math test tomorrow, and this week's topic is killing me." I said, smiling.

"Got it! I'll go to your house to tutor you, but I gotta get home first. Mikuo probably snuck in my leek stash again, like what he did yesterday," She said, rolling her eyes and giggling. "If he did take some of my leeks, I gotta go shopping for more. I'll get you some oranges too, if you want."

"Thanks! That would be awesome!" I replied, smiling. "I'll make you some leek soup, those online cooking lessons are the best!"

"Reeeeally!" She exclaimed, eyes sparkling. Then, she pulled me in a super-bear hug. "Thank you so much, Rinny-chaaan!" She let go of me and raced to the school doors, shouting, "I'll see you later! Mikuo could get more leeks if I don't get home soon!" Then she exited the school.

I started to walk home myself. Lately, all of my friends have been asking me for advice. I would tell them some advice, and they would come back a day or two later saying that my advice worked. They would always give me some oranges as a "reward", since they know it's my favorite food of all time.

Before I exited the school doors, Kiyoteru-sensei stopped me. "Kagamine-san, may I speak to you for a moment?"

"Um, alright," I said, before following sensei to his office. Since he was pretty fast, I had to run and push through the other students, but not before saying "Excuse me", of course.

"Am I in trouble or something?" I asked when we got in Kiyoteru-sensei's classroom. He shook his head.

"Well, as you know, I'm the teacher running the school newspaper," He started. I nodded. "I often see you giving advice to your friends, and students would like to have an advice column in the paper. Our first choice is you."

What? Me? As an advice columnist? "O-oh, but um-"

"And since three weeks have passed and you still haven't gotten an extra-curricular activity, why not join the school newpaper?" He interuppted me. "What do you say?"

Well, I do like giving advice to people. And it's true, I haven't had an extra-curricular activity. yet. Well, why not? "Sure. What's the name of the advice column?"

"Our best is 'Ask Anne', so maybe that." He replied.

"Alright," I said, smiling. "I'll be your Anne, then."

**There it be! So, you like? If so, please review? You no like? If so, review anyway!**


	2. Advice Column?

**Hi! I'm back! So, a certain reviewer named Spicella told me to read a book named Teenage Idol, which has the same theme as this story. I searched it, and surprisingly, it's by my super duper favorite author, Meg Cabot! I looooove her! **

**But, my story idea is so similar to hers, that I felt like I copied her. I guess I copied her without noticing.**

**Well, I'm not finished reading the book-My sister has a copy hidden in her dresser-but I'll keep it as different from Teenage Idol as possible. Author's Promise! (Is there such a thing as an author's promise? No? Well, there is now.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid!**

_Ask Rinny!_

_Chapter 2: Advice Column?_

_The Next Day After Chapter 1_

**Len's POV**

I looked at the newpaper in shock. In the history of this school's newpaper has there been an advice column. With an anonymous columnist, no less. But it was there, front page.

_New Section Of Crypton High News!_

_An advice column was very much demanded by students in Crypton High since the beginning of the school year, which was three weeks ago. With much discussion and searching, we have finally made a new section of Crypton High News, named Ask Anne! Our new member of the newspaper-making family will only be known by us, since we will keep Anne anonymous._

_In next week's newspaper, Ask Anne will be giving advice for the first time! Just send in your letters to the school newspaper's email address, with the title "Submission For Ask Anne". Anne will be answering 3 submissions per week. Avoid sending the same submissions more than once._

_We hope to get lots of submissions from you!_

And that wasn't all. There was a little note from Anne:

_Dear students of Crypton High,_

_Well. Um. I never did expect to get a position like this in the newspaper, but since I had a special 'knack' for giving advice, it would happen soon. Looks like it did._

_I really have no idea what to say. The newspaper crew forced me to do this. Sigh._

_So uh, just send me whatever's bothering you, and I'll try to answer it the best as I can. Just don't expect me to choose your letters. I'll choose what I want to answer. _

_So uh, see you._

_Anne_

An advice column, huh? This is a first. For Crypton, anyway.

"Ri-in!" I heard Miku Hatsune's voice a few lockers away from mine. She was talking to, obviously, Rin Kagamine. I know, same last name, but we're not related. "Mikuo stole my leek lunch! Help me track him down!"

I heard Rin sigh. Then she opened Miku's locker. I guess Miku told her the combination. She pulled out a brown bag from the locker and handed it to Miku. "I think this is your leek lunch."

Miku opened the brown bag and looked in to it. She smiled brightly before taking a leek from the bag and munching on it. "Yay! Thanks Rin! I bet Mikuo hid it from me!"

"Must you blame Mikuo for anything leek-related? I doubt he knows your combination." Rin sighed. I really should stop eavesdropping.

I stopped listening to their conversation, but I couldn't stop staring at Rin. The way her hair shined, the way her bow definitely made her cuter than she already is, the way her face showed amusement as she listened to Miku rant about leeks. Everything about her is just...perfect.

I don't think she would want me to be her friend. According to her friends, she thinks of me as 'The ultimate player', which I'm not, by the way. I hate how girls try and fail to seduce me. Rin doesn't try to impress me or anything, since she thinks I'm a player. She doesn't avoid me, but she I don't think she wants to be my friend.

I wonder...

Maybe I can ask Anne how to win Rin's heart. I hope Annie knows how to give love advice. I'm gonna need it.

I quickly ripped off a piece of paper from my notebook and hurried to class. As soon as I sat down on my seat, I started to write my letter.

**And The-Author-Who-Makes-Extremely-Short-Chapters strikes once again. I really need to start writing longer chapters. -_- Oh well. Review! :D**


	3. Is This Guy Talking About Me?

**Heeeey! So, I wasn't planning to update this, but then my friend was bugging me non-stop to update it *cough*tashaj4de*cough* so yeah. Here it is!**

**Disclaimer: Me no owny Vocaloid.**

_Ask Rinny!_

_Chapter 3: Is This Guy Talking About Me!_

**Rin's POV**

It has been a week since the announcing of the new Ask Anne column. I didn't expect to see a mountain of letters on top of my new desk in the Crypton High Newspaper clubroom.

"We printed the letters so that it'll be easier for you," The editor said. "And I know what you're thinking. We were pretty surprised at the amount of submissions we got. But remember Kagamine-san, you can only pick three letters. You can always pick three more from the same stash of letters next week."

I nodded, and sat down. I looked at the gigantic mountain on top of my desk, just beside a laptop. I picked a random letter and unfolded it.

_Dear Anne,_

_This girl in my Math class is really, really, REALLY annoying. She always tries to get in the group, she's an eavesdropper, and she's really loud. What will I do?_

_Annoyed_

Eh. This'll do.

I typed up an answer and picked another one. And I was completely disgusted to what I just read.

_Anne,_

_I don't get why people don't like it when I pick my nose and taste the boogers. What I'm I doing wrong?_

_Confused Nose-Picker_

I'm _not_ answering that one.

About half of these letters are mainly to piss me off. The trash can beside the desk was halfway full from all the joke-letters.

I found another good letter, and I typed up an answer for that too. Then I picked up another letter and started to read it.

_Dear Anne,_

_There might be tons of letters that are like this, but I don't care. Anyway, I'm in love. I'm in love with a girl who probably hates my guts. Probably. I'm not that sure myself. I hope not. Anyway, if she doesn't hate my guts, then she just doesn't know I exist. Her name's Rin Kagamine._

'_What!_' I thought. Is this guy talking about _me_? Well duh, who else in this school is called Rin Kagamine. Anyway, whoever he is, maybe I just don't know him. I can never hate anyone unless he's an insensitive jerk. I continued to read.

_She's really sweet and kind and she always helps her friends. I really want to be friends with her, but I don't know what to do. Help?_

_Hopelessly In Love_

I sighed. It's about me, but it'll do. I wrote an answer.

_Dear Hopelessly In Love,_

_I doubt this girl hates you. Maybe she just doesn't know you. Unless you're an insensitive jerk, then yeah, she probably hates you. But if you're not, then there's no need to worry about that part._

_Now my best advice would be to ask her to go somewhere with you. Not specifically a date, but just a friendly get-together. Or maybe you should be a little closer to her. When you're close enough to call her a friend, then ask her to, let's say, a walk around the town or shop in the mall. Don't let yourself get friendzoned, though. Feel free to ask me another question or tell me what happened._

_Anne_

There. All done. Maybe I'll find out who this guy is if he follows my advice. I called the editor and Kiyoteru-sensei, and they approved my answers. By the next day, tons of copies of the newspaper were freshly printed and being delivered to fellow students.

I don't need to worry about that part. But I'm curious to who made that letter. And if he'll follow my advice.

I wonder if I'll like him back.

**OH WOW. NOT ONLY IS IT RIDICULOUSLY SHORT, AGAIN, BUT IT'S ALSO RIDICULOUSLY TERRIBLE. Sigh. But it'll do. Sorry if you're really disappointed in this chapter. I know I am. *lowers head in shame***

**Well, review!**


	4. Miku Loves Romance

**Early update, ne? :D Well, I had to. Ever since I updated this story with chapter 3, I've been bitten by the Writing Bug. And this is also a major help in my self-challenge, which is: WRITE AS MANY STORIES AND CHAPTERS AS YOU CAN WITHIN A WEEKEND AND UPLOAD THEM ALL ON FANFICTION. You can take it too, if you want. You can start it anytime, as long as you start it at a Friday and end it in the closest Sunday, which means you only get to work three days.**

**Disclaimer of Awesomeness: I don't own Vocaloid**

_Ask Rinny!_

_Chapter 4: Miku Loves Romance_

**Miku's POV**

"Rin-chan!" I half-yelled, holding Crypton High's latest newspaper in my hands. It was the first one to have the newest column, Ask Anne! I wonder who Anne is! Maybe I'll ask her how to make Mikuo stop stealing my leeks. Anyway, there's a specific question with answer that I just _have_ to show Rin. Why? Because it shows Rin has a secret admirer! How cute!

I finally found her reading a book in front of her locker. "Rin-chan!" I called her again, and she looked up from her book. When she saw me, she smiled and waved. "Miku-chan! Hi!" She called back cheerfully.

I made my way towards her and when I finally did, I pretty much shoved the newspaper in her face. "Read the new Ask Anne! Pay _extra attention_ to the third question!" I looked at the newspaper with her.

_Ask Anne_

_You can ask Anne for any and all problems that you have! We promise she'll give the best advice. To ask please email all questions to the school newspaper's email address. All email addresses and question senders are strictly confidential._

_1. Dear Anne,_

_This girl in my Math class is really, really, REALLY annoying. She always tries to get in the group, she's an eavesdropper, and she's really loud. What will I do?_

_Annoyed_

_Dear Annoyed,_

_Give her a chance to get her in your group. But if her loudness or habit of eavesdropping goes a little too far, talk to her about it. If she still doesn't listen to you, and goes as far as getting all your friends angry at her, it's probably best to let her leave your group again._

_Anne_

_2. Dear Anne,_

_My girlfriend is very, very, VERY overly possessive of me. She gave me T-shirts for my birthday that said things like, "Sorry I'm taken", "I have a girlfriend", and "I may be hot, but I'm also unavailable"! It's very annoying. Can I make her stop somehow?_

_Suffering BF_

_Dear Suffering BF,_

_She's just really insecure and she probably thinks you'll go run away with some other girl. It also means she lacks trust in your relationship. Tell her that you'd never break her heart or something like that, and maybe she'll back off. This possessiveness also means that she loves you very much, you know, so cut her some slack, too._

_Anne_

"Never mind those two questions!" I said when I caught her reading them. "Look at question number three!" I jabbed a finger at question three. She looked at me all weird and started to read the third question.

"Oh hey, look, someone likes me. Cool," She said. My eye twitched. _Cool_? That's it? She's got a dude who's head-over-heels in love with her and all she says is _'Cool'_? You have got to be kidding me!

"This is serious stuff Rin!" I grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her repeatedly. "SOMEONE IS IN LOVE WITH YOU! Don't you think it's sweet? I hope that boy follows Anne's advice! Speaking of Anne, I was thinking of maybe asking her how to make Mikuo stop stealing my leeks! Or maybe I could just ask you that, since you're in front of me. But anyway, aren't you excited that you have a secret admirer! I think it's so sweet I wish I had one-"

"MIKU! You're babbling again," Rin interupted me.

"I think Len Kagamine or Mikuo sent that letter," I completely ignored what Rin said and continued talking. Rin raised her eyebrow.

"Mikuo? Of all guys why would Mikuo like me? He's like a brother. An annoying brother. And Len would be...fine, I guess. I don't really know him that well." Rin replied. I grinned brightly.

"Well, _I_ think it's Len. I've known Len since kindergarten! Maybe I should introduce you two~!" I grabbed Rin's hand and started to look for Len. He's close to our lockers, since Rin and I are locker neighbors. "Len-kun!"

I found him getting some books from his locker. "Len-kun!" I called him again. This time he looked at me. When he saw me he smiled, but when he saw that Rin was with me, he blushed so hard he looked like he was about to turn into a tomato, then hid his face in his locker again. He then continued to re-arrange his locker, but it looked like his hands were shaking from nervousness.

I walked up to him. "Hi Len-kun!"

"H-hey," He stuttered. I elbowed Rin to say hi.

"Uhm, hi, Kagamine-san." She bowed politely, her bow defying gravity as always. At Rin's gesture Len blushed in an even deeper red-if that was actually possible-and said, "H-h-hi, K-Kagamine-san." In a nervous way.

Rin started to act friendly. "Isn't it cool how our last names are the same? Really cool coincidence."

And, as usual, Len was shy as a mouse and kept on stuttering. "U-uh, yeah, cool. I like th-the name Kagamine."

I took this sort of smooth conversation as my cue to leave. "Tell me the deets later, Rin-chan." I whispered to her. Then I faced the both of them. "Well, I need to meet my other friends. See you later!"

"What! M-Miku-san, d-don't-" But it was too late. I was already out of their sight.

I crossed my fingers. I know Len loves Rin. He told me before. But, Rin being Rin, she was too dense to notice it. I can't do anything about it, though. I can only hope that Rin will finally realize Len's long lasting love for her, then realize she loves him too, then they live happily ever after, the end.

The loli and the shota. Perfect couple.

Rin's loliness may not be that noticeable, but trust me, she's a loli alright. It's pretty obvious Len's a shota though. See? They're perfect for each other!

If only Kaito would stop being so dense too...

Maybe I'll write to Anne too. Forget the Mikuo steals my leeks problem. I need to ask her about Kaito. She's the expert, right?

...Now that I think about it, Anne's way of giving advice is very, very familiar...kind of like Rin's...

**ARRGHHH. NO MATTER HOW MUCH I TRY I JUST CAN'T GET MY CHAPTERS TO BE LONGER. UGH. Oh well. I'll make up for it by updating faster. Yay me...?**

**Review! **


	5. A Little GetTogether

**Heeey, I'm back! And I have a feeling I totally trolled my cousin last saturday. You see, the guy really HATES romance. We were in a birthday party and there happened to be internet, so I borrowed his iTouch so I can listen to Vocaloid songs. Went to Romeo and Cinderella, Rin and Len's version. I paused the scene where Len pins Rin down on the bed and I showed it to my cousin. He was disgusted beyond relief. XD Then I paused the scene where Rin was holding an apple and Len was behind her, pulling on her dress strap. Showed it to my cousin. He freaked again. Then you know the scene where before the beep sound, Rin and Len kissed? Paused there. Showed it to my cousin. He REALLY got disgusted there. XDDD**

**Notice how I say Disclaimer of Awesomeness on my disclaimers sometimes. XD Oh, about that, if you copy how I say Disclaimer of Awesomeness, then it's Melissa-troll activate until you change it back. Kay?**

**Did I tell you that Tashaj4de kept nagging me about this? XD**

**Disclaimer of Awesomeness: I don't own Vocaloid, sorry 'bout that.**

_Ask Rinny!_

_Chapter 5: A Little Get-Together_

**Len's POV**

Stupid Miku. Did she _have_ to leave me alone with Rin? I worked on arranging my locker-nervously I might add, as Rin fixed the bow attached to her head. That big bow that makes her look so cute...

Snap out of it Len!

Rin smiled at me. I can feel myself blush. "Sorry Miku dragged you into this. I'll be going now." She turned away. I want to ask her out... I just read the school newspaper...Oh right! Friendly get-together.

"R-Rin! Wait!" I called out, she turned around, smiled at me, and walked back. "Yeah?"

"Is it okay if hang out after school?" I asked. She thought for a moment, then nodded her head. "Sure, why not? I'm free anyways. Meet you outside the school then?"

I nodded. "I'll see you later then." Rin said, smiled one more time, then skipped away.

She said yes! I smiled happily, got my math book, and walked to class.

"Len-kun..." Oh no. I turned around to see another one of my 'fangirls', Rui Kagene. "Why were you talking to Rin?"

"She's my friend," I answer back. Someone get her away from me...

"You looked nervous," Rui said, glaring at me. "Do you like her?"

I blushed. "Eh, k-kinda..."

Rui's glare turned into a death glare. "Len! I'm your girlfriend! Why would you like someone else?"

Now it was my turn to glare. "You're not my girlfriend, can't you see that?" I sighed when Rui looked at me with fake puppy-dog eyes. "I need to get to class."

"B-but Len-" Too late. I was already running to my math class.

-.-.-.-

**Miku's POV**

Grrr. Stupid Len fangirls. Can they not see Len loves Rin?

After a lot of thinking, I'm still not sure whether Rin is Anne or not. I doubt it, but like I said, the way Anne gives advice is similar to Rin's. I'll probably never figure out who is Anne. Oh well.

I passed Len's classroom on the way to mine. He has the same class as Rin, and they both have the same surname, so they sit together. Hehehe.

I saw them talking, Rin happily, Len nervously. They seem to be getting along, despite the Len fangirls.

"Ah, Miku-san!" I turned around to see Kaito, smiling at me. "What are you doing here? You're in the same class as me, right?"

Heart beating like crazy? Check. Blushing? Check. Stuttering? "O-Oh, Hi K-Kaito-kun. I-I was just looking a-at Rin-chan. M-Making sure she o-okay." Yep, check.

Kaito smiled at me. "You're a good friend." He held out a hand. "Come on, let's go."

I grabbed his hand, blushing more, and walked with him to our class.

_After school..._

"RIN-CHAN RIN-CHAN RIN-CHAN RIN-CHAAAAN~!" I finally reached Rin's locker, where she was getting her bag. "Kaito-kun talked to me today!"

"What did he say? That he likes you? Did he ask you on a date? WHAT?" Rin said, my energy passing on to her. She closed her locker and faced me.

"He walked with me to class~! He was asking me about basic information, like my birthday and why I love leeks so much. Sadly, he didn't ask me on a date yet, but hey! I got _some_ progress with him!" I grinned brightly. "I'm so happy~!"

"I'm happy for you Miku!" Rin smiled at me. She then pointed to the blonde figure outside the school. "I'm gonna hang out with Len today, okay? You go to your future boyfriend."

"Oooh~! Someone has a crush~?" I teased her. She blushed slightly. "Nah. We're just friends."

"For now." I winked at her before pushing her out of the school and to Len. "Now go to your date."

"It's not a date," Rin blushed more. "It's just hanging out."

"Suuure. Right. Tell me the deets later, I'm going to the mall." I walked away from them, waving.

"Miku-san!" I turned around to see Kaito, running over to me. "I overheard you were going to the mall. And...I was hoping we could hang out a bit. If that's okay."

I blushed. "S-Sure!" With that, we started to walk to the mall.

I can't wait to tell Rin about this!

**Hehe, added KaitoxMiku! Sorry for people who don't like that shipping. You still love me right?**

**Review! And if you read Tashaj4de's story, please beg for CH18 so that she'll make it already. Please.**


	6. Double Date!

**Heya~! I'm back! And I'm determined to make this chapter as long as I can make! (You probably know by now I write my Author's notes before the story itself XD) Because it's Daddy's BIRTHDAY! I don't really know what to do, so I'm just gonna make a long chapter and dedicate it to him for a birthday present! Suckish gift, I know. But he said it's okay, SO I'M GONNA DO IT ANYWAY :P**

**Disclaimer of Awesomeness: I don't own Vocaloid~**

**Dedication: MAH DADDY~! I doubt he'll see this though XD**

_Ask Rinny!_

_Chapter 6: Double Date!_

**Len's POV**

'Kay. So I'm walking with Rin. We seem to be heading to the mall. Now what?

Man, I didn't plan this at all, did I?

I settled with just eating an after-school snack, shopping for clothes and watching a movie. Then next maybe I'll ask her to go with me to an amusement park. Then maybe... a real date. Which made me remember, does she hate me? Like I heard from some of her friends, she thinks I'm a player. Which I'm not.

Maybe asking her what she thinks of me would be good?

"Hey, Rin," I stopped and looked at her. She stopped as well and smiled at me. "Yes, Len?"

"W-What do you think o-of me? Honestly?" I asked, stuttering as I did. She gave me a confused look, that sort of says, _Why do you ask?_ I added hastily, "I-It's because some people think I'm a player, which I'm not, so I was just wondering if you think I'm a player or something..."

Rin laughed. "You're not a player Len." She then smirked playfully. "I do think you're a shota though."

...Uh, did she just call me a shota?

"Hey! I'm not a shota!" I protested, which made her laugh more. "Whatever you say."

We continued to walk, happier now. It seemed that we're officially friends. That's good.

_'Don't let yourself get friendzoned, though,'_ I thought. _'That's what Anne said, I need to follow. She knows what's best.'_

We arrived at the mall, and since it's already after school, it had tons of teenagers.

-.-.-.-

After an after-school snack of ice cream, we started walking around the mall, chatting as we do. Suddenly Rin's phone rang. She answered. "Hello?"

She listened to whoever she was talking to. "Really? You're here too?" Pause. "Yeah, I'm here with Len." As she listened to whoever, I looked at her with a confused look. She mouthed, 'Miku'. Oh, she was talking to Miku.

Suddenly, Rin blushed heavily. "H-He's not my boyfriend. We're just hanging out." At that, I blushed too. I can't believe Miku thought we were dating.

That would be nice though...

"Enough about that, Miku." Rin said, still blushing. "Now, how's Kaito~?"

Looks like the tables were turned.

"Any signs? Flirting maybe? Blushes?" She interrogated her. After a while she sighed. "Fine. Call me when something happens. Like if he kisses you. Just don't scream when I pick up."

I laughed softly at that. That's definitely like Miku.

"See ya." And with that, Rin hung up. She smiled apologetically. "Sorry Len."

"It's fine." I smiled, and we continued to walk, chatting along the way.

-.-.-.-

We passed by a video game store. Normally I would've ran over there and look at the newest games. But Rin probably doesn't like video games.

"OH MY GOSH, IS THAT POKEMON BLACK!?" I stand corrected as Rin ran over to the store and bought the said game. She skipped out of the store with a little bag happily. When she saw me though, she smiled sheepishly.

"Ehehe, sorry about that, it's just that I wanted that game really badly and it always seemes to be sold out whenever I try to buy it." She smiled nervously, scratching her neck.

She's so cute.

Ahem. Anyway.

"It's okay, I'm a fan of games myself." I said as we strolled along. "I really like Pokemon too."

"Really?" Rin said, eyes sparkling. "I love Pokemon. Do you have a favorite?"

"Yeah. Tropius."

"Why? Because it has bananas hanging on its neck?" Rin teased. I blushed. "N-no! I just like it because... I just do, okay?"

"Okay okay," Rin smiled. "I'm kidding anyway."

"How about you? What's your favorite?" I asked her. She thought for a moment.

"Probably Chansey. They're the nurse Pokemon. I like how they're very caring." Rin said. I nodded. In the anime, they're the nurses that work with Nurse Joy.

"Wanna go see a movie? I think they're showing the American film, _Brave."_ I said. She nodded. "They are. And sure, I wanted to watch that anyways."

"Rin! Len! Wait for us!" We turned around to see Miku and Kaito running after us. "I finally found you! I was hoping we'd go see a movie together! Four friends hangin' out!"

Kaito nodded. He smiled at me. "'Sup, Len."

"Hey Kaito. Having fun with Miku?" I smirked. The ice cream lover blushed. "Er, yeah."

"We were gonna go watch _Brave, _wanna come with us?" Rin asked the two, and they nodded. We started to head towards the cinema.

-.-.-.-

We bought our tickets and refreshments. Rin got orange juice, I got a banana smoothie, Kaito got ice cream, of course, and Miku, who was disappointed that they didn't sell leeks, just got leeks that she brings with her all the time. Those were her "refreshments".

Soon the movie started. Miku and Kaito sat together, and Rin and I sat together behind them.

-.-.-.-

"That was a really good movie!" Miku said after the movie was done.

"Yeah, I think so too," Rin agreed. "Merida's pretty awesome."

"I was expecting some romance though." Miku sighed, pouting a little. "Oh well, it's still good anyways."

Kaito and I only nodded.

-.-.-.-

Soon it was already six o'clock, and Rin and I are saying our goodbyes to Miku and Kaito. Rin and I are neighbors while Miku and Kaito are neighbors. Coincidence, huh?

"See ya Miku-chan! Call me later!" Rin said, which caused Miku to randomly sing Call Me Maybe.

"Hey I just met you, And this is crazy~! So here's mah number~! So call me maybe~!" Miku sang all the way to her house, Kaito following. He was blushing and chuckling.

-.-.-.-

_At Rin's House_

**Rin's POV**

I was doing my homework when my phone rang. "Miku, wassup?"

"RIN RIN RIN RIN RIN GUESS WHAT!?" And of course, Miku screams into the phone. I had to move away my phone from my ear. "Miku, don't shout."

"Sorry." Miku said. "Anywaaay, guess what Kaito did while we were walking to our houses?"

"He asked you out."

"YES HE DID!"

"HAH I KNEW IT!" I said, fist-pumping the air. "Where are you going?"

"Just at some fancy restaurant," Miku replied. "Ohh Rin, I'm soooo excited!"

"And as your awesome best friend forever, I'm excited for you," I said happily. "When's the date?"

"Er, today's Friday, right?"

"Yep."

"Then the day after tomorrow." Miku said. "What do you think I should wear?"

I laughed. "You're rushing, Miku. Tomorrow let's go to the mall."

"Okay!" Miku agreed.

"Miku! Nice leek hiding place!" I could recognize that voice anywhere.

Mikuo.

"MIKUO DON'T YOU DARE!" Miku shouted. "Uh, I gotta go. See ya tomorrow."

"See ya!" I said, and hung up. Immediately, I was called again. This time, it was Kiyoteru-sensei. I gave him my number for assignments and the whole Ask Anne thing. "Good evening, Kiyoteru-sensei."

"Good evening, Kagamine-san," Kiyoteru-sensei greeted me. "I just called to tell you that you should check your e-mail. From now on you'll do your work at home. Print out the question and your answer, then give it to me first thing on Monday. That'll be the plan every week from now on, alright?"

"Got it." I said. "Is that all?"

"Yes, that's all. Remember to do your homework too. Goodbye."

"Bye," And with that, I hung up.

I started to think Len and I hanging out a while ago. He's really sweet, I wonder who told him I thought he was a player?

Though, I have to admit, he's quite the shota...

Anyway, I'm really confused why my cheeks always seem to burn up whenever I'm around him today. That doesn't usually happen. I wonder why...

Eh, I'll figure it out someday.

-.-.-.-

**I don't really know how many words this chapter has. But it's not bad. I managed to make a 6-page chapter! YAY ME!**

**This is my birthday present to my Daddy~! HAPPY BIRTHDAY DADDY!**

**Review~!**


	7. Anne Needs Advice

**Heh, well Tashaj4de is mad at me *cough*notreally*cough* and she said she'll forgive me if I make a chapter of any of my stories. I found a loophole, and I'm thinking, "Why not update an iCarly story~?" Buuuut I had no inspiration, so... loophole not used. XD**

**Disclaimer of Awesomeness: I don't own Vocaloid~**

_Ask Rinny!_

_Chapter 7: Anne Needs Advice_

**Len's POV**

_**Monday**_

I watched as Rin and Miku talked non-stop about Miku's date with Kaito yesterday. I'm happy for them, but my crush on Rin is so big, I fell in love with her.

And I know she doesn't love me back.

I glanced at the school newspaper. I looked at _Ask Anne._ It had its usual questions and answers, but I saw something at the bottom.

_Hey guys._

_It's me. Anne. Or at least, you all call me Anne. I don't know why, but I feel so distracted recently... I feel strange around a certain guy. Not telling you who he is. It's weird because I used to think of him as just a friend. But I may be starting to have a crush on him... It's too soon, really. I just started talking to him like what, a week ago or something? But... I don't know. I'm so confused. Which is why next week, the tables will be turned._

_I need help, guys. What do I do? This guy is so nice and sweet and not to mention, very good-looking. But I don't know if I should ask him out or not, or maybe just keep my mouth shut about my feelings. Next week, instead of Ask Anne, it's Anne who asks you._

_What do I do? Please submit some advice._

_From Anne_

Hmm. I wasn't the only one with love problems, it seems. Anne seems to have some too. And she seems really upset about it, she sounds so confused. Poor girl.

I sighed and got out my book for the next subject. The bell rang. Rin and Miku stopped talking, (Though it looks like Miku wanted to talk some more) said their goodbyes, and split up. Rin saw me and caught up with me. "Len! What's your next subject?"

"Oh, Science." I replied calmly. At least, it sounded calm, but in my head, it wasn't calm at all.

Rin smiled. "Oh, Science is my next subject too! Wanna walk together?"

… Is it just me, or was Rin... _blushing?_

_No,_ I thought to myself. _I'm probably hallucinating._

I smiled at her. "Sure, why not?" We started to walk.

**Rin's POV**

I sat beside Len, where I usually sat. My face is heating up, I know it is. I sorted out my feelings over the weekend, and needless to say, I had a huge crush on Len.

Not big enough to fall in love with him, but... dangerously close.

If it gets bigger, then yes. I'll probably fall in love with him.

Is that a good thing or a bad thing? Let's see, weighing pros and cons.

There's a possibility that he'll like me back. Hey, you never know. He seems to blush around me quite a lot of times.

But of course, there's also a possibility where he'll laugh at me, saying about how stupid I was for thinking that he'd like my back. No. I haven't experienced heartbreak, and I don't want to. I heard from stories from girls. Heartbreak is just a terrible feeling.

What do I do? Ugh, this is so confusing. I'm glad Kiyoteru-sensei allowed me to write that letter in the bottom of Ask Anne.

I sighed. Len noticed it, and whispered, "Anything wrong?"

"Oh... nothing, Len. No need to worry," I said, flashing a smile. He still looked at me, concerned, but nodded anyway.

I turned away and continued thinking.

There's a possibility, isn't there? He might like me back, we could start dating, we can be together forever.

But that doesn't mean it'll actually happen.

* * *

I was so happy for Miku.

She and Kaito aren't dating yet, but maybe just one or two more dates and they'll be together, I'm sure of it. Miku likes Kaito, that much is obvious. Kaito likes Miku back, pretty obvious too.

Why are some people's love life just easier than others'?

It was lunch, and Miku, Kaito, Len and I were eating together. Miku insisted that she sit beside Kaito. Of course, I let her. Hey, it was an excuse to sit beside Len, wasn't it?

Oh, did I mention Miku quickly caught on my feelings, and now she knows the huge crush I have on Len?

Miku's an observant person, that's for sure.

"They seem really cute together, don't you think?" Len asked. I nodded. "Yeah. I wished they hurry up and get together already, though."

"I know the feeling," Len said, laughing and blushing. I giggled with him.

Crush growing bigger.

Too big, too big. One more drop and I'll officially fall in love with him.

* * *

"Okay, class. I want you to write an essay of something that you want, anything." Our English teacher said.

_Piece of cake, _I thought, getting a clean sheet of paper. I wrote my name and immediately started writing.

I know exactly what I want.

Len...

* * *

**Len's POV**

I sat a few rows behind Rin in English class.

"Okay, class. I want you to write an essay of something you want, anything." Our English teacher said.

_Well, that's easy_, I thought, getting a nice sheet of paper. I wrote my name. I started to think of something I want. What is the first thing I want to have above everything else?

Of course, Rin. I started to write.

**Miku's POV**

Rin and Len are so dense!

Seriously! Rin has a crush on Len. Len has a crush on Rin. It's so obvious. CAN THEY NOT SEE IT? How stupid can they get?!

… No offense to them.

But still! Seriously! How long will it have to take to get them to finally realize that they like each other all along and _just date already!_

But I guess everything has to be slow. Kaito and I are really close to the dating stage. I'm so excited for that stage!

**English Teacher's POV**

_**After School**_

I started to grade the essays I received. Most of them were about the latest gadget. But I saw two good essays, from Rin Kagamine and Len Kagamine.

This is Len's:

_Len Kagamine_

_I don't know if this counts, but what I really want is a girl. Not just any girl. But I can't tell you... it's kind of embarrassing. I really like her, I think I'm starting to fall in love with her. No scratch that, I think I AM in love with her now. She is so smart, sweet, cute! She is so kind to everyone, and she never snaps at anyone or anything. She's really that perfect._

_Okay, she may not be perfect, but she's close._

_Hey, it's no wonder I fell in love with her I guess._

_But really, that's all I want. _

I thought it was a spectacular essay because Len was very honest, so I gave him an A and moved on to the next one, Rin's.

This is Rin's essay:

_Rin Kagamine_

_I'm deeply in love with someone, I realize just now. And I think he is who I want. I'm not revealing him, but I'm in love with him, period._

_He's quite the shota, haha... but whatever. He's still so nice. I just started noticing him last week. Amazing how quickly I fell in love. It's so weird. But whatever. I'm not sure if he is "the one", but if he isn't, then I really don't know. _

_I thought it was just a crush. Guess not, huh?_

_Yep. That's what I want._

**Rin's POV**

I sat in my room, thinking. I definitely didn't regret writing what I wrote in English class.

I'm sorry, I need to break the fourth wall. Author, this is getting really cliché, you know?

**(A.N.: Yes, I know.)**

But whatever.

Urgh, I need the advice that my readers will send me ASAP.

Seriously.

* * *

**Yay, done! Sorry again, Tasha~**

**Review~**


End file.
